


"The Puppy"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Gen, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a box with two little puppies inside, you hope Ben will let you keep them if they make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Puppy"

*shy* Tiff dear... could i uhm.. oh dear this is tough.. i know i shouldnt be so greedy.. but could i get another fic? *puppy eyes* You've rescued two puppies but only one survived. You dont know how to tell Ben cause u are afraid that Ben wont let u keep the puppies. You are upset of the death of the puppy & u hope that u can keep the surviving puppy. (this is real, well, except for Ben)  
_________________________________

You were on your way home one afternoon when you passed by an alley and heard some soft cries, they weren't human cries though. You looked down the alley and tried to find the source of the noise. As you walked down the cries got louder and you found a box of puppies by a dumpster. Two little puppies were inside crying softly. You scooped them up without second thought and carried them to a vet you had seen down the road from home. You begged the staff to see them and they did, they took you and the puppies back to an exam room quickly. You told the story of how you found them and hoped to keep them after they were checked out. Both puppies were really weak the doctor explained as he checked them over. 

"They're going to need some fluids and some formula to nourish them before they can be released." The vet said.

"Do you know how long it will be?" You asked.

"Until they get back up to the weight they should be at. We'll keep them until then." 

"Can I visit them everyday? Please let me know if anything happens and keep me up on their progress." You pleaded. 

"I will, just leave your info with the front desk." The vet replied and picked the two puppies up to take them to the back.

You left your info with the front desk and headed the few blocks left to home. 

"Hey, I'm home." You called as you came in, Ben was home already.

"Hello darling. Busy day?" He asked and gave you a tender kiss. 

"Hmmm, yes, very hectic." You nodded and headed upstairs to get comfy. You didn't want to say anything about the puppies yet since you didn't know how Ben would react. 

"Something wrong?" He asked as he followed you upstairs.

"No baby, nothing's wrong." You pulled a fake smile. Ben couldn't be fooled easily though and he raised an eyebrow as he looked to you. You couldn't look at him though and continued to get comfy. 

He dropped the subject thankfully but you couldn't get the poor puppies off your mind, you stayed distracted all evening and got very little rest that night. The following morning you called the vet and learned that the weakest puppy didn't make the night but the other one was growing stronger and you could possibly take him home in a few days. As you hung up the phone you cried into your hands over the loss of the poor puppy. Benedict was in the shower when you called but when he got out he could hear you crying in the guest bedroom so he came to see what was the matter. 

"Darling? Why are you crying? Are you okay? What happened?" Ben sounded panicked.

"Yesterday on my way home from work I found a box with two puppies and took them to the vet and I just called..." You cried as Ben ran his hand over your back. 

"What did he say love?" He asked.

"The littlest one...he didn't make it...he didn't make the night." You cried into Ben's shirt now. 

"I'm sorry honey." Ben held you close.

"I couldn't save him Ben. Who would do such an awful thing to poor helpless little animals. Cruel bastards." 

"I know love but you couldn't control that, if you hadn't of taken them to the vet they probably wouldn't have survived at all. They will take care of the other one and find it a great home. You should have told me about them last night.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't because I knew you'd be mad at what I'm going to suggest." You looked into Ben's eyes now, he looked perplexed. "Ben, I want to keep the puppy. We can give him a good home and care for him better than anyone else ever could. A little baby doggy Ben, he has no place to go." 

"Honey...we can't." Ben sighed. 

"Please!" You begged.

"It wouldn't be fair to the dog sweetheart, we are always gone and super busy. We wouldn't have the time to take care of him." Ben looked sad about it but he told the truth. 

"Ben please, we can take him with us when we travel or Tom can care for him, we can figure something out. Just one look Ben and you'll fall in love with him!" You were practically on your knees now begging. 

"No...we can't. We'll bring him home from the vet but we will have to find another home for him." Ben couldn't stand when you looked at him like this. 

"You'll love him Ben!" You jumped up.

"(Y/N), we're not keeping him." Ben called as you headed to get dressed. 

A few days later you were able to bring the puppy home and as you walked in the door with the tiny chocolate lab Ben took one look and his heart melted. He took him from your arms and the small puppy gave him repeated kisses, you smiled happily and gave Ben a look of "I told you so". 

"Don't look at me like that. This dog could have ended a war." Ben held the puppy tight and sat it down and started playing with him. It was official, the little lab was Ben and your first child.


End file.
